


an excerpt of texts

by freckledbuttchester



Series: one new message [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbuttchester/pseuds/freckledbuttchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small selection of texts between Charlie and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	an excerpt of texts

**Author's Note:**

> mild spoilers for season one of game of thrones!

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-have you seen Game of Thrones?? it should be illegal to have that many hot people in one show._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-when did u change ur name in my phone? rude. and no, haven’t seen it._

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

- _you seriously haven’t noticed yet?? wow, if you checked up on me more often, you would have noticed. rude._

_-also, you suck I can’t believe you haven’t watched got_

_***_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-seriously? u ordered both seasons & had them overnighted?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I’m embarrassed to call you my friend until you watch them both and report back on how awesome the show is and how right I was. you’ll thank me for it._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-should I even ask if you ordered these through legal means?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-depends on what kind of answer you want. and pls, are you gonna lecture me on the legality of things?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-fair point._

_-what the fuck is in the woods_

_-they should have back up_

_-I could probably kill whatever it is_

_-wow she’s….wow_

_-gross is that her brother? he’s a creep_

_-I want a pet wolf_

_-what the_

_-IS THE QUEEN FUCKING HER BROTHER?_

_-HE PUSHED THE COOL LITTLE KID OUT THE WINDOW_

_-THAT IS SO FUCKED UP_

_-IS HE DEAD?_

_-HE BETTER NOT BE DEAD!_

_-okay he didn’t die, but he better live_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-did I tell you this show was gr8 or what??_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-it’s barely been an episode calm down_

_(2 hours later)_

_-okay, this show kind of kicks ass_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-told you. they’re all super hot right?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-yeah, they’re pretty smoking_

_-uh, especially…doethracky dudes…just sayin_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-Dothracki dumbass. but yeah, they’re totally ripped_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-are you done yet??_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-some of us actually do something besides watch tv u know. it’s been like two days_

_-I’m almost done with s1_

_-I can’t believe they killed 1 of the wolves_

_-that prince is a little shit_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I know, he’s the worst_

_-text me when you watch the finale_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED_

_-FDIDD THEY_

_-DID THEY SERIOUSLY KILL THE MAIN CHARACTER?_

_-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHOW_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-hahahahahahahahahahahaha_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-hate u_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-dirty lies, you love me_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-ur dumb_

_-but yeah_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I emailed you a link of a great site for larping gear. I think they even have boots in your brother’s size_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-woah, have you looked at these weapons?_

_-this cutlass is bad ass_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-don’t get a cutlass we’re not pirate larpers_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-are there pirate larpers? I wanna do that_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-omg you just want to wear a frilly shirt_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-I could pull it off_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-oh what can’t you pull off?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-haven’t found anything yet_

_***_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-so, the third trial is coming up_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-if you start some last days on earth bullshit and say goodbye I will hunt you down myself and kill you_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-oh shut up. just…it’s not a guarantee that this thing will turn out great okay_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-you guys have a long history of pulling the impossible shit off okay? you’ll be fine._

_-you better be fine._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-haha, well as long as you have faith in us, what could possibly go wrong?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-I’m not saying you need to tempt fate by saying shit like that asshole. I’m just saying you better all pull through. I can’t afford to be down 2 soldiers for the jubilee._

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-met fate. she’s not a fan of me and my brother_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-oh ffs of course you’ve met fate._

_-but I’m just saying. be safe. both of you. and cas? if he’s around?_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-he still hasn’t been by. but he has a habit of turning up when the big shit goes down. we’ll see I guess._

_-but we’ll try and be as safe as we can, promise_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-okay good. love you old man_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-me too kiddo_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-you’re probably off on the big mission, but just remember, you have to live to see got s2_

_-and s3 is airing right now_

_-do you have hbo in your lair?_

_-I think we could hook it up_

_-also you need to come back because these one sided conversations are boring_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-are you done yet??_

_-ugh you guys suck_

_-no, you don’t_

_-I’m sure this trial thing is just gonna be a warm up for the real battle at the jubilee_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-come home bitches_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-Dean?_

_***_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-if you make me love you idiots and go d-_

_-you’re not allowed to leave me alone_

_***_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-we’re alive! sorry. that wasn’t quite a walk in the park_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-are you all intact??_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-would you still be my friend if I’m down an arm?_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-no_

_-oh god are you actually down an arm?_

_-because obviously we’re still friends_

**New Message from “Dean Winchester”**

_-I don’t know, maybe you should come meet up with us and see if we have all of our limbs_

_-(we do)_

_-but we can catch up on got_

_-and you can meet cas_

**New Message from “Your Highness”**

_-on my way_

_\- :)_


End file.
